


Attention Elsewhere

by ProphetessMinty



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Jaig Eyes, Love Confessions, Mando'a, Short One Shot, There's a plot in here somewhere, There's no denying her feelings...forget it, This is my ship and I'm taking you down with me, d'awww, hand holding, rexsoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProphetessMinty/pseuds/ProphetessMinty
Summary: Ahsoka and Rex are on a mission to mediate negotiations between the Pantorans and the Talz on Orto Plutonia. During their journey through the arctic tundra, Ahsoka works to notice everything but...him. Try as she might, her thoughts continue to come full circle. There's no denying her feelings. Rex...was hard to ignore. [Rexsoka]
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 13
Kudos: 143





	Attention Elsewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any part of the franchise; all rights and ownership belong to Disney.
> 
> A/N: I've been writing an in-depth Rexsoka fic for a while now (you should totally check it out if you haven't already...it's called "Shroud of Darkness") and it hasn't been time for them to come together in that story yet. Anyhow, all the "just kiss" anxiety has gotten to me and I'm putting it to good use. Here's a short shot to alleviate the "stress". LOL ;)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~ProphetessMinty

**Attention Elsewhere**

* * *

**Location:** Orto Plutonia/Pantoran system

 **Moon:** Pantora (Primary)

Overhead, the Pantoran blood moon rose to its zenith, casting a subtle rosy glow upon the frozen tundra. Snowflakes fell from the starry heavens in subtle flurries with the barest flicker of wind. All was silent, save for the crunch of ice under the quadrupedal paws of the Narglatch. The creatures paced themselves in a carefree jaunt, sticking close to their pack of ten which shuttled passengers upon their labored backs.

Since the death of Chairman Cho, it had become a new tradition for the Pantorans to meet with the Talz at the end of every year. Each party would partake in a ceremony of friendship, but to officially seal the matter a Jedi must be present. Riyo was this year's honorary Pantoran delegate, though she was requested every time by the Talz. The Senator had shown them great kindness in the middle of heated battle, and it resonated with the natives still to this day. She was their savior and they were honored to know her.

The Jedi arbiter invited to this auspicious occasion had originally been Master Skywalker. Though he was grateful to receive a summons, he was placed elsewhere on other matters. Sent in his place was his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, as the official Jedi peacekeeper. She was thrilled to be working with her friend, Riyo Chuchi, but she had been under the impression it would be a solo mission. She had been wholly and emotionally unprepared to bring Captain Rex along with her.

Ahsoka tried to focus on the Narglatch's natural gait, riding with the rise and fall of its trotting manner. The way the creature pawed the ground, propelling forward with great speed, left her with the sense of raw power. Her gloved hands held firmly to the tundra cat's thick mane, careful not to yank as it leapt with agile grace. Beside her own grasps were a pair of white gloves. The hands were larger than her own by far causing her to realize her own daintiness.

Her cerulean gaze flickered upon the back of Senator Chuchi who rode ahead of them; the sole rider of her own Narglatch. Riyo's golden headdress would tinkle and clack in the wind every so often. Ahsoka had hoped it would be enough to steal her attention but had grown disappointed with every successive clatter. Next, she studied the Senator's lavender hair and the thick, white shawl she wore. The material was made of fine threads and embroidered with sweeping designs. 

Ahsoka surmised that it would be as soft as it appeared. 

As that train of thought was exhausted of fickle contemplation, Ahsoka grew more aware of the fact that her attention would not be charmed elsewhere. Her mind was buzzing with ideas she had so often fought to tamp down with self-admonishment. Today was proving particularly difficult with the physical presence of a particular Clone soldier sitting behind her. She couldn't help but notice the way his large hands would bump against her own or the press of his chest plate weighing against her back.

It made her nervous.

Again, Ahsoka sought to focus on the foreground of their surroundings. Encircling them were a party of Talz, seven in total, sent to escort them to assemble on the ridge of their new accord. The Togruta had long lost track of how many times she counted their numbers. For now, it would serve as a momentary distraction. Flexing her will in the force, she felt their presence with clarity. They exuded the peace and passion of seasoned hunters riding through the glacial canyons in trained habit. Her eyes flicked to the right, noticing the way one of the Talz held their spear tightly to their furry breast.

"We're almost there," she heard a canny, projected voice say. Ahsoka looked over her shoulder, her eyes ghosting upon the face of Rex’s helmet. The plastoid armor was white all over save for blue paint outlining the black visor port. On his forehead was the symbol of jaig eyes—a Mandalorian combat honor—which had stuck with her since the moment she inquired its meaning.

She could still hear the foreign phrase being spoken to her. " _Jai'galaara'la sur'haii'se_ ," Ahsoka remembered Rex saying. The Mandalorian speech sounded funny to her as he intoned the syllables with fluent finesse. " _Shriek-hawk eyes_ ," she reminded herself. 

"Thank you, Rex," she acknowledged before turning back around.

Ahsoka admired many things about the man with Jaig eyes. His bravery knew no limits and his list of accomplishments was ever growing. Rex's mellow personality often bled into a solemn demeanor, the like of which she felt comfort in. He always seemed to know what he was doing, even when he really didn't. 

Who knew confidence could come in the form of handsome charisma?

She sighed.

"What are you thinking?" Rex asked after a moment. "You've been quiet all this time." 

Ahsoka felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment, suddenly guilty that her inner dialogue committed something rather unorthodox and treasonous of a Jedi. She mentally kicked herself as she fought to come up with something to say. Her cerulean eyes looked ahead and caught Senator Chuchi gazing back at her. The Pantoran smirked behind her hand, her eyes glittering with a smile. Ahsoka felt another flush and looked away. 

" _This was all her fault_ ," she realized with pursed lips. 

Riyo had been the one to convey the number of their party to the Talz before they touched down on Orto Plutonia. Now she understood why the Senator had been so insistent that she and he would ride together. Another wave of heat overtook her, and she hoped he couldn't read her embarrassment. Ahsoka regretted telling her Pantoran friend anything the other night when they chattered the way women do. “ _She’s playing matchmaker!_ ” Ahsoka cried internally. 

A bluster of wind blew against her face, dragging her hood back with the icy draft. She shivered. "N-nothing...really," Ahsoka chuckled with guile as she reached back for her hood. 

"I'll get it," he said, letting go of the tufts of Narglatch mane. She felt his hands clasp the hood of her robes as he gently brought it over the horns of her montrals. Ahsoka went rigid and she held her breath with nervousness. She felt her heart thumping wildly in her chest as she waited for the moment to pass. Rex gently patted the sides of her hood down, making sure the material wouldn't blow away again. 

Somewhere ahead of them, a Talz yelled into the wind. The noise became startling as the other Plutonian natives cried out in a cacophony of cheers. Ahsoka didn't know what they were saying, but she didn't need to. Out in the distance, was a snowy ridge with a great fire and some huts encircling it. As the tundra cat picked up its pace, jostling them a little harder than before, Rex wrapped an arm around her waist instinctively while grabbing for the mane again. 

Even after he recovered a firm grasp on the dark, blue pelt, his arm remained around her waist. She said nothing, though she couldn't help but peer down with shy wonderment.

"Does this bother you?" he asked leaning in closer for only her to hear. Ahsoka shook her head and blushed when she heard him chuckle. They remained close until the end of their journey when Rex hopped down off the tundra cat. Ahsoka shivered as the cool night breeze hit her back and the realization that she didn't want him to part from her came to her mind. 

Rex walked around to the creature's front and patted its mane lightly in thanks before turning to her. Ahsoka composed herself with feigned solemnness as her heart continued to pound in rebellion against her wishes. Rex extended a hand, palm-up, toward her as he bridged the gap between them. He said nothing as she pondered whether she would take his gesture of kindness. Tentatively, she reached down, her touch barely a whisper against his. Gently, his fingers closed around her own and she hopped down.

The moment her boots touched the ground, Rex leaned in close to her. Ahsoka froze, unsure of what to do, much less think. His helmet was mere inches from her, and she noticed how the small clouds of breath clung to his black visor port. 

"Ni kar’taylir gar darasuum," he whispered, his voice an audible smile for her and her alone. _To hold in the heart forever [I love you]._ Ahsoka blushed at his words as her hands smacked her cheeks. Scrunching her eyes, she thought she heard him laugh. 

She peeked her eyes open and watched as he walked toward the bonfire everyone was flocking toward. Ahsoka wasn't sure when it had happened, but her Captain had stolen her heart. The smirks he gave her was his admission to thievery. She trembled at the thought as the seed of hope was planted in her soul. The only sound she heard for the rest of the night was his laughter and the thump of her heart. 


End file.
